pixarcarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Harv
Harv is Lightning McQueen's agent, never seen on-screen in the film, interacting with McQueen only over the telephone in his friend Mack's trailer. He is voiced by the actor Jeremy Piven in the US, but in the UK version of Cars, British TV personality Jeremy Clarkson, who hosts a UK car show known as Top Gear, voices Harv. Trivia *Harv is the first character in the Cars series to be only heard on the phone. The second one is Candice's Daddy in Cars: Race-O-Rama. *Since Harv is voiced by Jeremy Piven in the U.S. and Jeremy Clarkson in the U.K., some of his lines are different in the different versions (although the DVD and Blu-ray subtitles in the U.K. still show the lines in the U.S.). **When he says "And it is such an honor to be your agent, it almost hurts me to take ten percent of your winnings. And merchandising and ancillary rights in perpetuity anyway. What a race, superstar, I mean, I didn't actually see it, but I heard you were great." in the U.K. **When he says "I'm doing great! You're everywhere, baby, radio, TV, the papers! You can't buy this kind of publicity! What do you need me for?! That's just a figure of speech by the way you signed a contract. Where are you?! I can't even find you on my GPS." in the U.S., he says "I'm doing great, you're everywhere, radio, TV, papers, you can't buy this kind of publicity, what do you need me for?! Uh oh, that is just a figure of speech obviously I mean, you did sign a contract, but where are you?! I can't even find you on my sat nav!" in the U.K. Also, he says some of it faster in the U.K. than in the U.S. **When he says "Kid, I'm over here!" in the U.S., "Kid" is changed to "Oi!" in the U.K. **When he says "Listen, they're giving you 20 tickets for the tiebreaker thing in Cali." in the U.S., he also says "uh" between "you" and "20" in the U.K. as well as replacing "the" with "this" and "Cali" with "LA". **When he says "You shoot me the names. You let Harv rock it for you, alright, baby?" in the U.S., he says "Just give me the names and Harv will sort everything out for you, okay, mate?" in the U.K. **Harv starts the line "OK, I get it, Mr. Popular." sooner in the U.K. than in the U.S. along with saying "OK" for two seconds in the U.K. **When he says "You gotta break bread with your mishpocheh here." in the U.S., he says "I mean, we're family, let's break some bread." in the U.K. **When he says "OK, I gotta jump, kid. L-Let me know how it goes. I'm out." in the U.S., he says "Yeah, yeah, whatever, listen, I'll take care, mate, I gotta go, bye!" in the U.K. **When he says "Yeah, that's great, kid, playtime is over, pal." in the U.S., he says "Yeah, yeah, that's great, but listen, mate, playtime is over." in the U.K. **When he says "You've gotta get to Cali, pronto! Just get out of Radiation Stinks now, or Dinoco is history, you hear me?" in the U.S., he says "You've gotta get to LA, pronto, just get out of Radiation Stinks now or Dinoco is history, seriously!" in the U.K. **When he says "No, no, wait, where are you going?! Get in the trailer, baby! Kid, you wa... You want a bigger trailer?!" in the U.S., he says "No, no, no, no, hey, wait, where are you going?! Get in the trailer!" in the U.K. **When he says "Come on, kid, get in the trailer. That's it. That's right, kid, let's go!" in the U.S., he says "Come on, mate, get in the trailer. That's it, mate, well done, that's right." in the U.K. Category:Cars Characters Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mentioned or Heard Characters